godzillamonstersfandomcom-20200214-history
Godzilla Jr.
This Godzilla jr.pic is REAL Godzilla Junior, often shortened to Godzilla Jr., and previously known as Baby Godzilla '''and then '''Little Godzilla, is the adopted son of Godzilla. Asuza Gojo and Miki Saegusa acted as mother figures to him as a baby. History Godzilla vs Mechagodzilla II Baby Godzilla's egg was found on Adona Island next to a hatched Rodan egg. Rodan looked after the egg. Godzilla, sensing the egg to be of his species, came to take the egg. Rodan fought against Godzilla for custody over the egg, but scientists then took the egg instead. Godzilla followed them to Japan but failed to find the egg. Later, the egg hatched, revealing Baby Godzilla. The scientists discovered it had a second brain located at the hips. The scientists decided Godzilla had a second brain as well and launched Mechagodzilla II to destroy it. Godzilla and Rodan fought the robot, but Mechagodzilla was attached to Garuda and became Super Mechagodzilla, who destroyed Godzilla's second brain and killed Rodan. However, Rodan gave his energy to Godzilla, reviving him. In anger over Rodan's death, Godzilla furiously attacked his robotic clone and destroyed it. Then he and Baby Godzilla left for a new home. Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla Baby Godzilla is now 30 meters and is known and is known as Little Godzilla.Little Godzilla can fire a weak energy beam that takes the form of gas or bubbles. Little Godzilla remains on Birth Island. The humans at one point see him playing and he sets off several mines. Later on, SpaceGodzilla appeared and attacked Little Godzilla. Godzilla came but was defeated. Little Godzilla is then placed in a crystal prison. Godzilla battles SpaceGodzilla and with some help from M.O.G.U.E.R.A., they defeat him and Little Godzilla is freed. Godzilla vs. Destoroyah Godzilla's radiation is running out of control, destroying Birth Island. Godzilla Jr. is no were to be found and presumed dead. He is later located, but the radiation has mutated him further, and he is half Godzilla's size. Godzilla Jr. is heading to Adonoa Island, but Godzilla is following. The radiation will destroy the world in seven days. At the same time, the Oxygen Destroyer has mutated a group of crustaceans who fuse together to create Destoroyah. The G-Force decide to pit Godzilla against Destoroyah in hopes he will be killed, stopping the meltdown. They decide to lead Godzilla Jr. to Destoroyah so Godzilla will follow. Godzilla Jr. encounters Destoroyah and the two fight. Destoroyah dominates Junior, but the smaller monster manages to defeat Destoroyah, knocking him into a refinery. Later, Godzilla appears and he meets his son. However, Destoroyah reappears in his final, strongest form, and he knocks Godzilla down and grabs Junior, flying into the air and dropping him. He then kills Junior with his micro-oxygen ray. Infuriated, Godzilla unleashes his full fury on Destoroyah and defeats him. Godzilla tries to revive Junior, but is unsuccessful. Destoroyah appears again, but Godzilla's attack forces him to flee, but he is shot down and killed. Godzilla is frozen, stopping the meltdown and he finally dies, but not before he passes his energy to his son, reviving him. False Rumors Continuation Lots of fans say that Godzilla Junior or Little Godzilla continues on in the Millinium Series. This is false because the first Godzilla movie of the series was Godzilla 2000. The movie is a reboot and is a continuation to the original film Gojira skipping all the other previous movies. The appearience of the new Godzilla design is way different than the Godzilla Jr. design that appeared in Godzillla vs Destroyah. The spines are larger, the skin color is different, the face is different and the Millenium Godzilla breaths red fire. The Godzilla in the final Godzilla movie of the Millenium series (Godzilla: Final Wars) looks nothing like either the first Millenum Godzilla or Godzilla Jr. Gallery Baby Godzilla.jpg|Baby Godzilla Images.jpg|Little Godzilla External Links *Godzilla Junior on Wikizilla. Category:Protagonist Monsters Category:Monsters Category:Heisei Monsters Category:Godzilla